Electric
by Floralspace
Summary: Sometimes you meet that special person whose touch is simply electric. Bunny x Blitz. Oneshot. follows story line - Manic Monday - The Wedding Planner - Bachelor's Button - Love? 8th story


**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Ahhh. How did it end up like this?

Bunny stood behind the college classroom closet door. She was just standing there, listening. It wasn't long ago that that woman had come in. Let's give you a bit of background information before we begin.

* * *

4 years ago, Bunny was living in her car. An ugly run down white van. She was supposed to be attending a graduation thingy at college. But she already got her diploma so there was no need. She was a little younger than Buttercup and them, but whatever. She strummed her guitar, she was hanging around in the back seat. She had her beanie on. She heard the bell ring. Time to go, the students would come out soon to start summer. Where would she go now? She hopped in the front and started pulling out. Then she was honked at. She turned to look at a sleek black car. The window rolled down and she looked at the glaring face of some hot guy. Older than her, but why was he here?

"Hey dumbass, move your car!" He yelled. Not hot anymore. She rolled down her window and flicked him the bird just before barely missing his car and speeding off. Later she found out her was some really young professor and he was one of the groomsmen. Blitz. Dark purple eyes and dark brown hair.

.

.

.

2 years later Bunny became a musical sensation and took the world by storm. Since then she had just been touring. She finished her last concert here and was planning on staying here for the next week or month before Bell and Blaine's wedding. Yep, 4 years of dating and they were finally tying the knot. Bunny got chased by fans and the paparazzi. She ran to the only place she knew how to get to on foot, college. And there she found Blitz, who hid her. He was grading papers and she was asking him questions. Then it started raining and he told her to check in the closet to see if he had an extra jacket for her. He didn't but...

Now you're all caught up

* * *

Well then this lady had walked in. One with lots of makeup, she was pretty old too. Lots of brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had big boobs, too bad they were fake. On her arm was some business man that she was rubbing herself all over. Gross.

But the way Blitz reacted. He was totally putting on a face.

"Anyways, he's my new fiancee, I was just wondering about how your love life has been going?" The woman giggled sickly. Blitz was tense as fuck. Bunny watched him. The woman was smirking. Wrinkles. Well, time to save the day. Bunny stood up, taking the little pony tail off the top of her head, letting her brown hair fall just above her shoulders.

"Babe, we better go or we'll be late." Bunny walked out. Both the woman and the accountant guy blushed. She did have a cute face, but she was still in her performance clothes. Blitz turned around and Bunny pulled him down to her in a kiss, his hands found their way to her waist. He dipped her back a little bit before pulling away at the sudden realization of what had just happened.

"Y-you're dating Bunny?!" The woman screeched. Bunny held the stunned guy close to her. He was totally flabbergasted. Ironic that the genius couldn't get out a word in these situations while she had already plotted 10 different scenarios for this situation and two escape plans for each.

"Yep! We made eye contact and it was game over." Bunny snuggled closer to the stunned guy. She might've hated him before, but now, well she didn't really care. She needed the paparazzi off her back anyways, and dating a boring college professor was an incredibly effective way of doing so.

"But the age gap." How old was Blitz? Well, his first year as a college professor was her last year in college so, older than her by, well she had never been to good at math...

"Age is just a number." Bunny smiled, "Now if you'll excuse us we have somewhere else to be." Bunny dragged Blitz out of the university. The rain poured down on them and Bunny took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. She sat at the steering wheel and revved up the engine. The car started and the professor finally came through.

"What just happened?"

"Well, I guess you're my boyfriend now. Congrats." They were driving down the road. The paparazzi didn't even notice them. Pretty sweet.

"What? Relationships don't work like that!" Oh yeah... that's right. They were from different worlds. Bunny was accustomed to the quick and dramatic Hollywood relationships, Blitz was not.

"Ohhh, then, wanna go out?" She stopped at a red light and looked over at him. He was looking at her like she was crazy. "What? I asked you properly. I mean, by the time we get over to Blaine and Bell's house everybody in this state will probably already know."

"What?"

"I don't know what your problem is, aren't you supposed to be really smart?" She was driving again when the phone started ringing, but it was one of those cars where you could answer it in the car. Bunny pressed the button and a rough voice boomed into the car.

"BLITZ! WHAT DID I SAY? I'VE GIVEN YOU MONTHS TO START BRINGING ME SOMETHING THAT PROVES YOU BELONG HERE, WHAT DO YOU GIVE ME? NOTHING!" Bunny pulled a face. What an asshole. Blitz seemed to try and bury himself into his seat. "I know you're having trouble now that you lost that fiancee of yours, BUT PULL IT TOGETHER MAN!"

Fiancee? So that's what she was.

"Umm." Bunny's voice cut through before the loud voice could continue.

"A woman?" It asked.

"I'm Bunny, Blitz's girlfriend."

"As in the Bunny?!"

"The one and only. Now, if you don't mind, we have somewhere to be." She promptly ended the call.

* * *

"You're going out?!" Bell nearly screamed as she flung open the door to the house.

"Well..." Bunny trailed off before being dragged into the house. She was practically flung on the couch. The television was on, the news was all over this relationship. They showed the video of Blitz's ex-fiancee telling the paparazzi about what she had seen. Whore.

"Why didn't we know about it?" Bubbles sulked behind the couch. Oh boy...

"Don't worry they aren't actually going out, they're just helping each other out." Boomer patted Bubbles on the back.

"So fake dating?" Buttercup grumbled from her place on the couch where she was tucked securely under Butch's arm. Blitz had stayed quiet, he was in complete shock. Was it that bad to "date" her? Bunny shrugged.

"So what's with the slutty ex-fiancee?" Bunny crossed her arms.

"Bunny!" Blossom gave her a strict look. In her arms was her sleeping kid. He would be turning 4 soon. A light orange haired little boy with brilliant red eyes. He was a cutie.

"'Scuse my french." Bunny stood up. She stretched out her arms before turning off the TV. "So, what's the deal with the ex?" She noted how the guys seemed to exchange nervous looks. Suddenly Blaine swung open the door from their bedroom. His hair was wet and he didn't have a shirt on. On his upper arm was scar, not giant, but so small that you wouldn't notice. It was from when he had nearly gotten shot a while ago.

"Hey." He grinned and shrugged on a big tee-shirt before wrapping himself around Bell.

"You're cold." Bell pulled a face and he laughed. Bunny sighed, of course the topic was changed. Karma truly is a bitch. She nodded to herself.

"We're gonna meet up tomorrow to start making arrangements for the wedding at the wedding shop. I guess that you and Blitz are staying together." Brick smiled to her.

"M'kay" She got up and took a hold of Blitz's arm before dragging him back to the car.

* * *

The car ride had been silent. This guy hadn't said a word. He was freaking out about nothing. He had a nice apartment. Fluffy white couch, black marble counter tops, and a giant window overlooking the whole city.

"Damnnnn!" Bunny ran around like a kid. She stopped at the window and leaned against the side, overlooking the bright lights. "I could get used to this." She let out a satisfied sigh. Blitz still hadn't moved. Finally, in the reflection of the window she watched him take off his jacket.

"I'll be taking a shower first." He murmured before leaving through one of the gray doors. Man, he was going to need some serious help. There was a click at the door and Bunny froze, did the paparazzi find her? Were they going to break in? She stayed in place and stared at the door in anticipation. It closed with the jingle of keys.

"I'm hooome~" A girl walked out. Really young. She hung up her jacket and froze when she saw Bunny. "I don't believe it, You're... You're..." She starting jumping and her purple eyes lit up. She had thick blond hair with bangs straight across her forehead that reached her shoulders.

"Bunny, nice to meet you." She smiled and held out her hand.

"Bran- I-I mean Brior!" She took her hand and shook it up and down. Bunny let go of her hand. "Oh I'm Blitz's sister."

"Sister? He never mentioned anything about a sister."

"You didn't ask." Bunny looked over at Blitz. Wet. In pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. Hot. Bunny blushed a little bit, no shit, did she think he was hot? Bunny looked away. Only one way to find out. Bunny looked back at him and it shot her in the heart, yes, she was physically attracted to Blitz. Hmmm. This could be fun.

"Brior, you were out past curfew."

"Only by 30 minutes, chill." She glared at him and marched into a different gray door. Blitz glared at the door before rubbing his temples and looking down.

"Classic dad pose." Bunny gave him a mischievous smile.

"Why are you doing this?" He put his hands on his hips. Hmm, maybe he still held a grudge about the whole car problem.

"I don't know." She walked towards him. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled him flush against her. He instinctively put his hands on her waist. His eyes were wide and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. Bunny pulled him down and kissed his nose. "Where's the bathroom? I need to shower too." His hands slid up her hips and electricity shot all over her. Bunny blushed and looked down as his hands delicately moved away from her and he opened the gray door behind him and pointed at the black door. Bunny nodded and walked in, he closed the door behind her.

Electric touch

Bunny was in his bedroom. It smelled like him. Blitz smelled like rocks and... what was it... There was something just electric about his smell. The room was neat as fuck. She grabbed a shirt went into the black door. She looked at her face, she was blushing. That was the first time she felt electricity, this might not be so healthy. She should cut it off with him soon, this was a dangerous situation...

She came out of the bathroom, smelling ever so slightly like Blitz, wearing his shirt. He was laying in his bed sleeping. The cold lonely couch, or the warm bed?

Bunny climbed into the bed. She got under the covers and looked at Blitz. He was facing up, eyes closed. She edged closer. It was cold. First were her feet, just a little tap, then a little longer, then eventually her feet stayed on his warm ones. Then she slowly edged her body closer. Finally she cuddled on the edge of his body and fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke to a lot of movement. Everywhere. She opened her eyes and all she saw was tan. She leaned back to connect eyes with a slightly annoyed Blitz. She couldn't move her legs. They seemed to have tangled their legs in ways she didn't even know she could!

"Why are you in here?"

"It's cold and you're warm, do the math smartass." She broke one leg free and crawled away from him, effectively untangling them.

"Nice view." She turned back to see a smirking Blitz. SHIT. His shirt had ridden up her waist and her underwear was out for all the world to see. Bunny blushed and toppled off the bed.

"Asshole!" She flicked him off and was hit in the face with the comforter. "Hey dumbass, what are you-" He picked her up and took her to the living room, what was going on here? Since when did Blitz smirk. Turn on, big turn on. BUT STILL.

"I have to go to work, Bubbles and Boomer are going to pick you up and take you to the bridal shop." He had put her in her blanket taco on the couch and was making food.

"You're different..." Bunny glared at him and his horrific bed head.

"I figure that I can actually fall for you, I need something like this anyway."

Was he serious?

"So then, let's become girlfriend and boyfriend." Bunny looked at him from the couch. Had he given up fighting her. For some reason she felt like she would end up fighting him.

"Sure. I think that you need this just as much as I do." The eggs sizzled on the pan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him.

"You're unaccustomed to real love." Bunny blushed. Hell no. After the wedding she was outta here. Before she could retort Brior burst into the room with a bright smile and a school uniform on.

"High school?" She asked.

"I'm a junior!" Brior flipped her a piece sign before grabbing some eggs and gulping them down. "I'm off" She grabbed her keys and ran out the door. So much energy.

"She makes me feel old." Bunny lay down in her cocoon. Blitz laughed in the kitchen. There was no way that she would fall for him, she was just playing around.

* * *

Bunny sat on the couch. She was wearing Brior's shorts, they were the same size. What luck! She had on Blitz's button up shirt. Sleeves rolled up, the bottom dropping lower than the shorts and not all of the buttons were buttoned. She was watching TV when the phone rang in the apartment. She looked at it for a minute before picking it up. She pinched her nose before speaking.

"Hello?" Said her nasal voice.

"Bunny?" She took her fingers off her nose.

"Oh, hey Blitz, what's up?"

"I left folder on the kitchen table, can you come bring it to me?"

"Sure." She hung up and grabbed the black folder. What did Blitz teach anyways? She opened it and pulled out some documents.

* * *

Psychology.

Should've fucking guessed. She leaned further back in the taxi. She wore some reading glasses and a hat. She had on some high tops. She had brought those with her. She always had dance shoes with her in a concert.

She payed the guy and stood in front of the university.

Hell.

She sighed and cradled the folder to her chest and she walked to his classroom, but when she got there it was empty. She peeked her head out of the classroom door and started walking around. Then she rammed into a lady with glasses.

"I'm so sorry!" Bunny helped her up.

"It's alright, are you lost?" Bunny nodded.

"I'm looking for uh... Professor Blitz."

"Oh, I just saw him by the back gate."

"Thanks!" She called before running away. She got outside and saw him. He was looking down. His body was lifeless. In front of him was that whore. She was saying stuff and she kept edging closer to him. She reached towards him and Bunny ran over.

"What's going on here?" The woman jumped away and Bunny stood in front of Blitz. Now she had to save the dude in distress. What the literal fuck? She knew that the psychology prodigy could handle himself. If someone would tell her what was going on, that'd be great.

"I was just persuading him-"

"I think you should step down now." Bunny glared at her. Blitz wasn't lifeless. His eyes were so sad. Bunny was angry that this woman got to have this sort of power over someone. That's so disgusting.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me old hag, I don't mind making this a public issue, I don't mind if you tell a whole bunch of bullshit to the media to fill your hollow existence. But if you think that I'm going to let you make someone feel like this," Bunny moved right into her face "Sweetheart I'm gonna get real serious real quick, I suggest you move along." Her southern accent came out. The woman beat it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She turned to Blitz. "Stand up for yourself." She tossed the damn folder at him. "Maybe if I knew what was going on I could help you, but I guess this is just how you treat your girlfriend." She glared. "See you later." She turned around to go march off when two arms hooked around her stomach and pulled her back. His nose poked her lower back.

"What are you doing!" Bunny blushed and she wiggled around until she was facing him. His hair was buried in her stomach.

"Don't go." He pulled her even closer. His legs were on either side of her. Bunny sighed. She lifted her hand up and stroke his hair.

"It'll work out..." He looked up at her and felt her heart pound. He looked so hopeful. Bunny's face erupted in red. "Let go!" She pushed his shoulders.

"I'm totally falling for you." He laughed into her stomach. He stood up and she moved away from him. Fuck.

Danger

Danger

Danger

"Let's go, I'm off for the rest of the day." He grabbed her hand and took her to the car. They were driving to the barber shop and Bunny had just texted Bubbles that she didn't need a ride.

"Tell me about that whore."

"Azula... We were high school sweethearts." He grumbled. "Turns out she was dating me for money, when I started performing worse at my job she started cheating on me. My dad never did like her. I should've listened. My mom did the exact same thing to him." He chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Bitch." Bunny sunk down in her seat and he looked over at her.

"You actually like me, don't you?" He turned back to the road.

"What?!" Bunny sat up with a red face. "SAYS WHO?!" Blitz laughed before parking in front of the bridal shop.

* * *

Bunny growled. Her phone kept ringing and she stretched herself in Blitz's death grip towards her cell.

"What?" She hissed.

"It's happening! Girl you're in a really relationship!" Bunny groaned.

"Ivory, bad timing as always." Ivory was a famous dancer, currently inhabiting California.

"So, is it love?" Bunny blushed and Blitz murmured something in his sleep, tightening his death grip on her. Electricity sparked across her back.

"It might be..." She pulled the phone away from her ear as Ivory started cheering before turning off her phone. Her heart was beating really fast. The wedding was in 2 weeks. She was falling for him. Bunny heard the front door open. She wrenched herself out of Blitz's hold and walked out of the bedroom. She looked at Blaine. He gave her a stunned look.

"What's up?" Bunny rose an eyebrow at him.

"I came to eat lots of food. I forgot you were here..." Blaine went into the kitchen and came out with a bag of chips. He sat down on the couch and Bunny just stood there. The angel in her said to talk to him and the demon said to go do stuff to Blitz in his sleep. Bunny frowned deeply before slumping down beside him on the couch.

"What's really up?" He looked at her with a mouth full of chips. He gulped them down and crossed his legs indian style and looked down at his feet.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Isn't making people laugh your job?" he looked over at her with a whole bunch of insecurities. "Fine I won't laugh"

"What if I can't give Bell what she wants? What if I can't support our family? Blossom is already pregnant with her second baby, what if I can't support my own kids like that?"

"Dude, do you love her?"

"More than anybody."

"Then I think the multimillionaire famous comedian will do just fine in this marriage." She smiled at him. Blaine's shoulders relaxed in relief.

"Since when did you know about love?" Bunny blushed. "Could it be you've fallen for him?" Bunny blushed even harder and looked away.

"I think I might've." Blaine looked behind her with a smile.

"Then my work here is done" Bunny slowly looked back to see Blitz leaning against the door to his room. FUCK. SHIT. Blaine walked out of the apartment and Bunny sat frozen. How did it come to this? She fell for this smartass.

"So, you might've fallen for me." He whispered in her ear. Bunny actually shivered and made a move to launch off the couch only to be caught. "You haven't been very honest with your boyfriend, weren't you the one who was talking about no secrets?" Blitz's arms caged her on the couch. He planted kisses around her ear and down her neck. THIS WASN'T FAIR AT ALL. In a sudden burst of energy Bunny twisted her body and pulled Blitz down on the couch. They lay side by side, his arms were still wrapped tightly around her. He pulled their foreheads together and then just stopped. His eyes were all she could see. Bunny's heart started pounding. FUCK. Blitz was electric in her eyes. The only one that caused sparks in here eyes and all over her body.

It was love.

She was in love.

Bunny grabbed his head and smashed her lips onto his. His hands found their way into her hair and her hands were on his collar. The kiss only seemed to get deeper. When they pulled apart Bunny found their legs intertwined once again. Her breathing had turned a little ragged.

"Fine, I love you." He smiled.

"I love you more." He brought her into his suffocating hold. He sucked on her neck and her fingers started to unbutton his shirt when...

"GOOD MORNING!" Brior burst through the door. The both of them froze and Broir walked over to the couch.

CLICK

She snapped a picture. Bunny shot up.

"Hey!" But Brior was already out the door. Bunny went to run after her but Blitz caught her arm and dragged her down to the couch in a hot kiss.

* * *

"I do." Blaine said to Bell, who looked like a goddess.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The music started playing and Bell and Blaine kissed like it was the fist time. Bunny smiled at them and then caught Blitz's eye. They kept eye contact all the way through the exiting. As soon as the doors closed they kissed and Bunny knew that this was the first of their many electric experiences.

THE END


End file.
